Channel 4
1982-1996 This colourful logo was used by Channel 4 One Month After its launch on 2 November 1982. *Channel 4/1982 Idents On screen, the symbol would appear as computer animated blocks hurled onto the screen. It was designed by Lambie-Nairn and was accompanied by a tune, entitled "Fourscore", composed by David Dundas, which was so famous it would later be made into a (nowadays very rare) vinyl single credited to "The Airwave Orchestra". At the time, there was no computer that was able to animate the logo in the UK, so the animation was done in Los Angeles. 1996–1999 On 11 October 1996, Channel 4 launched a new identity which was created in-house by the television channel. The new identity was called "Connections" and was based on four circles, one of which included the Channel 4 figure. *Channel 4/1996 Idents *Design Week: Has Channel 4 made the right connection? 1999–2004 Easter 1999 saw channel 4 introduce a new logo featured in a square usually shown on the right hand side of TV screens until 31 December 2004. *Channel 4/1999 Idents *The Ident Gallery - 1999 *The Ident Gallery - 2002 2004–2015 Channel 4 introduced a new identity on 31 December 2004 . The new identity was conceived in-house by 4Creative and allows the blocks in the logo to break apart.http://www.marketingmagazine.co.uk/news/230147/C4-reinforces-its-diversity-identity-redesign/ In most graphics, the logo appears as above, white on white, with darker "shadowed" areas on the sides. The new idents feature the logo made up of various objects. Usually, the camera will pan through a scene with the logo only appearing in a split second from a certain angle. An updated graphics package was launched with new idents on 29 September 2015. *Channel 4/2004 Idents *The Ident Gallery - 2004 (1) *The Ident Gallery - 2004 (2) *The Ident Gallery - 2004 (3) 2015–present On 29 September 2015, Channel 4 updated their logo to a variant of the original 1982, 1996 and 1999 logos designed by Lambie-Nairn. No logo appeared on new idents, bumpers, and on promos end-boards as the nine blocks that make up the new logo separately on new idents, bumpers, and on promos end-boards. Instead, the 4 has been broken down into its constituent parts. Two fonts were also created for the channel; Horseferry and Chadwick. Chris Bovill and John Allison, head of 4Creative were behind the re-branding. The new idents were created by Jonathan Glazer. The Channel Opened. Channel 4 KIDS was replaced with 4Kids. * Channel 4/2015 Idents * Channel 4/2016 Idents * The Ident Galler Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Channel 4 Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:United Kingdom Category:1982 Category:Television channels in Louisbross Category:United States Category:CBS Corporation Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:High-definition television in the United States Category:The Official Five Network Category:Television Channels in Antarctica Category:Defunct Category:Television Channels on Pluto Category:Radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:Defunct Channels on Pluto Category:The Official Five Network Offices Category:ITV Comics Category:ITV2 Programming Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Channels That Are Controlled By Zombies Category:Presidents of The United States Category:Telewest Communications plc Category:Starz Media Category:Canadian Muck Category:Television Channels in Bermuda Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Defunct television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Wales Category:Television channels in Scotland Category:The lissajous curve thingy company Category:The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company Category:High-definition television in Xmian Category:Super E!